The Indomitable Russian Spirit
by Enigmaris
Summary: The G8 meeting is being held in Russia this year. This meeting means nothing but nations reminding him of his painful past while denouncing him. What happens when he finds a girl half frozen in the snow? The girl bears a striking resemblance to someone he lost nearly 100 years ago. Who is this girl and why is she dressed in a fancy dress from 1918? Is she the lost princess?
1. Chapter 1

Russia walked alone. As was his custom throughout his country. He had had a hard life recently. His bosses being cruel to his people, his people starving and now there were new wars on the horizon. It had started or at least his most recent bout at the beginning of the 1900's. Russia shook his head to clear his mind. It would do him no good to bring back memories of those times. The current world conference was being held in his country of all places. He decided to have it in the Siberian federal district. Something had been calling him there so he figured he would find out what. He walked into the conference hall that felt warm enough to him. Apparently the other nations disagreed because they were all covered head to toe in winter clothes shivering.

"Hello friends. Why are you all doing the shivering? It is quite nice in here da." Russia said.

"Dud...dude... Would you mind t...t…turning up the he...heat?" America asked.

"Of course." Russia answered. He turned and turned up the heat so that the weaker nations could relax.

"Now friends we should be doing the start of the meeting. I think we could start with Switzerland…"

"No way you communist villain! We should totally start with Switzerland." America, who because he was no longer cold, decided to take control again.

"That is what I was just saying…" Russia reminded him.

"Doesn't matter dude. I as the hero will totally take control." America said.

Russia sighed. It was like this every year. Sure he had some terrible bosses but who hadn't? Italy had had Mussolini who was pretty bad but no one kept reminding Italy if those days. No one reminded America of his treatment of Japanese-Americans during the Second World War or his treatment of his own natives. Why did they always remind him of such painful days? Russia knew he was a scary guy, he wasn't stupid but he really did try to be kind now that his bosses weren't as cruel. Why didn't the other nations understand that he was trying to heal too?

"America, the meeting is in my country da? I think that gives me control of the meeting. Now Switzerland will you begin the talking of the presentation." Russia said forcefully letting a little more of his aura escape to scare the American into submission. America did sit down but he glared at Russia for the entire meeting muttering something about communist pigs.

When the meeting let out for lunch all of the nations were going to stay inside the sort of warm room. Russia needed a break. He felt himself being pulled towards the outside so he let himself wander. The snow was piled up high in drifts making it a beautiful winter wonderland. Russia had a weird relationship with snow. He loved it and respected it but there were days that he dreamt of nothing but sunny fields filled with sunflowers. He loved and hated the cold. He was so distracted in his own mind that he tripped over a log. HE fell flat on his face and turned around to see what had tripped him up.

_That's not a log. _Russia's eyes widened at the sight of a young girl with red hair mostly buried in the snow. Russia had seen many of his people die and freeze in the cold Siberia but this girl was something different. Without thinking Russia picked up the girl and cleared the snow off of her. He felt for a pulse mechanically like he would've done on the battle field. At the feel of the pulse Russia felt himself became much happier. He didn't know why but this girl was special.

Russia then looked at the face of the girl he had found and his eyes widened. That was her face. The face he had tried to erase from his mind. The face that filled his nightmares with screams of terror and pain as she was shot to death. His body shuddered at the memory of seeing his beloved tsar and his family killed. Without thinking he ran back into the conference room to try and save the life of the girl who looked like an exact copy of his beloved Nastya. The world had known her as the Grand Duchess Anastasia Nikolaevna Romanova but he and the family had known her as the tomboy Nastya. His love cut down before she could see everything the world had to offer.

They had loved each other. His heart had been broken at her death and he had been unable to try and support or fight against any new government that came in being practically catatonic for a year. He had never forgotten her laugh, her voice or her jokes. He had watched her grow from a baby to a beautiful 16 year old girl that he would love deeply. He remembered the kiss he had placed on her lips telling each other they would be true through all time. He had been true to her and would always be. The logical part of his mind was shoved into the back as it explained that this was Nastya. Russia didn't care. He burst into the room and ran over to the table. The nations were shocked to see the normally silent Russia so frantic. Russia screaming in Russian called for the doctor that accompanied him on his journeys.

"_DOCTOR DOCTOR COME IN HERE RIGHT NOW! WE HAVE A YONG GIRL NEARLY FROZEN TO DEATH!"_

"Russia, calm down no one can understand you dude. What did you do to that girl Russia?" America asked concerned for the nearly frozen girl now lying on the table. The nations looked in shock as another man walked in looking terrified at being called in. HE called to Russia in their native tongue.

"_Mr. Russia. The girl does she have a pulse?"_

"_Yes but its faint. I command you to do everything to save her as if she was your own daughter!" _

This was a G8 meeting. No one spoke Russian but the two men who were examining the girl. They heard the desperation in Russia's voice that broke as he pointed to the girl. Whoever this girl was Russia clearly knew her and he was worried. Russia's aura was large and intimidating but the man himself looked like he was at a breaking point. The doctor began his ministrations and ran out of the room to get himself supplies. It was then that England tried to find out what was wrong.

"Russia. What happened? Do you need help with the girl there?" England moved over closer to the girl. Russia stiffened.

"Do not touch her. If you do I will destroy you. She is too good for your touch." Russia said defensively.

The nations moved back to the opposite side of the room. Russia was clearly having a major freak out over this girl. France noted that she was about 16 and looked quite beautiful. Not that he would say anything of the sort while Russia was there. England noticed that she had a strange aura about her normally humans didn't give off any detectable aura only nations did. Was she a personification? America noted her clothing. It looked like something from the early 1900's clothing he hadn't seen in a long time. In fact the dress looked very fancy something one of his first lady's would've worn.

Germany just tried to calm down Italy who was freaking out over scary Mr. Russia. Canada was actually standing right next to the girl. He felt for her pulse and saw that she was breathing lightly. He knew she was a personification he could tell but of what? Why was she half frozen in the snow? Japan quietly exited the room and asked the doctor what was wrong. The doctor replied in broken English.

"Mr. Russia asked to heal her."

That didn't explain much. Japan returned and told the group that Russia was trying to save a girl he found in the snow. The others nation did not relax however. Russia's aura was huge and menacing. The doctor stumbled in and began to work. It was then that Russia collapsed into sobs saying things in Russian about his lost love.

"_I miss my Nastya. She was my one and only. The only woman to ever melt my heart. Why did she have to die so young?"_

Russia's aura disappeared completely and the nations now saw a completely broken man. No one understood what he was saying but France knew the emotion well. He had felt it with the lost of his beloved Jeanne. He had felt empty and lost mourning the loss of life and love. Who had Russia lost? France certainly didn't know. Nobody did. Everyone who knew of Russia's love had been killed the same night she had been killed. France however did not need to know who Russia had lost. He walked up to the man and pulled him into a hug. Touch had helped him and that was all he knew to do.

Russia curled into the fetal position. He cried like he hadn't been allowed to cry all those years. The other nations just stood there in silence for thirty minutes watching the once frightening Russia cry out in his native tongue about something that made them feel inexpressible sadness. The doctor worked madly. The girl was holding on strong and he helped heat her up slowly. When she began to stir he turned to tell Mr. Russia his very frightening boss.

"_Mr. Russia. The girl is stable she should wake up soon and will want food. I suggest hot soup. I will bring some in when you call for me next."_

"_Thank you." _Russia replied in his native tongue. He turned to France whose clothes were wet and ruffled from his crying.

"Thank you, France." Russia said.

He stood up and walked over to the girl. He held her hand and waited. She was attached to an IV and her head was propped up on the table with blankets piled up on top her. Soon she groaned and opened her eyes. Russia gasped at the striking blue they held. Those were his Nastya's eyes. The girls eyes widened in recognition at the sight of Russia. In a broken voice that had not been used in nearly a hundred years.

"_Ivan?"_

"_Nastya? Is that you? Have you returned to me?" Russia asked in hope._

"_Ivan I missed you." Anastasia replied._

Russia pulled the girl into a tight hug and she hugged him back. His body bringing her the warmth she had not felt in a long time. She did not know where she was or why she was there but she did not care. Her Ivan was here so all would be well. She hugged him back until her stomach grumbled. This brought her back to reality and she noticed that there were other people in the room. She recognized a few, she had seen Mr. England and Mr. France once at a ball when she had been much younger. Speaking in English.

"Ivan, you have food don't you?" Anastasia asked.

"Of course dear Nastya." Turning his head he called for the doctor to bring soup.

"Don't call me Nastya in public! You know better than that dear Ivan. I call you Mr. Russia and you call me…" Anastasia asked.

"The Honored Princess Anastasia Romanova. Don't think I've forgotten my dear." Russia replied with a smile that none of the other nations had ever seen before. America not sensing the mood, once again.

"Russia dude! Did you just call her Anastasia like the murdered princess Anastasia?" America asked loudly.

At the mention of murder the girl in Russia's arms stiffened. The memories of that night rushed into her mind. Her family being gunned down. Her brother dying her own death all flashed into her mind and tears began to stream down her face.

"Ivan, that night wasn't a nightmare?" Anastasia asked through her tears.

No, I am sorry I couldn't save you. I tried I searched for you everywhere. I tried to save all of you but I was shot many times that night. I am so sorry my princess, I have never forgiven myself." Russia replied.

"So that is totally the murdered princess! That's so sweet Russia how did you find her?" America asked.

The doctor came in there with a bowl of hot soup and placed it next to the two people sitting on the table. Anastasia's arms were too weak to feed herself so Russia fed her himself. While he did so he said with that strange smile they had never before seen.

"Please go outside and make your way to the kitchen. The people will give you some food, friends. Return here and we will continue the meeting." Russia didn't remove his eyes from his beloved's face.

"How long ago was that night Ivan?" Anastasia asks as she notices the strange things in the room.

"Nastya you've been dead for 96 years. How did you get here?" Russia asked.

"I don't know. I just woke up on this table and then saw you. I feel different not like I did before. Stronger." Anastasia said.

"You look the same my dear. Even after a century you are still the most beautiful woman I have ever seen." Russia said with a blush.

"Ivan did you ever find me a field of sunflowers?" Anastasia asked reminiscing.

"Yes. I visited it every year to remind me of my lost sunshine." Russia said sadly.

"I am here. I am never leaving you, ever. I don't know what god sent me back here but I am never leaving. I imagine the world has changed much since my death but if you are here then I am happy." Anastasia

The nations returned then with warm meals in their hands and questions on their minds. Italy sat down by Germany and the rest of the nations followed suit. It was strange that Russia's aura went away completely when he looked at Anastasia. His aura returned completely when he looked at the other nations though.

"Now we can have a working lunch da? England you would be doing the presentation on the global climate change." Russia said.

Russia went back to feeding the young girl on the table who snaked down to sit in his lap. England did his presentation trying to get things cleared up quickly. It was then that he realized something, humans neither living nor resurrected were supposed to attend these meetings.

"Russia. Do you think Anastasia is supposed to be here? I mean it is personifications only." England said. Before Russia could respond Anastasia looked him straight in the eyes.

"I remember you. I would think the gentlemen that you so claimed to be would not question the presence of a lady such as I. Besides I think it is clear even to the ignorant I that I am clearly not human anymore." Anastasia said. "Also I have no idea what you are talking about. I could talk night and day about the politics of the early 1900's but as Russia has informed me I am about 100 years behind on the world. I hardly see how it matters if I am here or not. And a third thing I doubt a scrawny man such as yourself would be able to remove me."

America laughed at that. No one had something like that to England in far too long. He liked this princess more and more every second. France laughed at the look of England's face as he got angrier and angrier.

"If you know who I am then why would you speak to me in such a disrespectful manner?" England demanded.

"My word! I am the great England! I am so wonderful even though I hit my prime in 1750 and was never able to bounce back again! I even lost to one of my bloody colonies and France!" Anastasia said in a near perfect impersonation of England.

Russia was trying very hard not to giggle and the other nations were laughing as well. England just stood there with an open jaw struggling to make a noise.

"Oh Angleterre. She has you perfectly! Annoying accent and all!" France exclaimed.

"Oh I am the very weak France who was too busy trying to outshine England that I never actually did become a great world power! Always trying to do what other countries did but never as well as them! Je suis une triste homme!" Anastasia said in a perfectly mocking French accent.

It was England's turn to laugh then. All the countries laughed even the stoic Germany and quiet Japan. Russia smiled and hugged his Anastasia closer.

"I am sorry other nations. The Princess Anastasia can be quite with the making the jokes. She is quite wonderful is she not?" Russia said.

"Well dudes I think we could cut this meeting short and figure out this whole Anastasia thing. I think its super cool she is alive but we might want to figure out like how." America said.

"That's actual a sensible idea America." England said. "I noticed that the girl is now exhibiting an aura."

"Hai I noticed it as well. Do you think she could be a new personification?" Japan asked.

"I've never heard of a human dying and coming back as a personification." England replied.

"Besides there aren't any new countries in the world. There is nothing new for her to personify." Germany added.

The nations talked among themselves while Russia just stared at the red hair that was the top of his beloved. He started rubbing her shoulders so that she would relax. She in time and soon she had fallen asleep in his lap. It reminded him of the times when she was much smaller that they would sing together. Or rather she would play the piano and he would sing. Ivan reached down and deftly removed her IV and covered it while she slept. The nations still argued about what could have possibly brought Anastasia back when suddenly Italy thought of something.

"Mr. Russia!" Italy nearly yelped.

"Yes Italy?" Russia replied in an unusually light tone.

"Anastasia was a princess right? I thought all of her family was killed and then your new boss was communist after that. Does she know that she isn't a princess anymore?" Italy asked his voice becoming almost silent again.

Russia felt himself stiffen. What would his beloved think of him? He was a much different nation now. A hundred years had changed him, he wasn't the laughing man who sang and joked in the royal palace. How would she take the news that her country was seen as some evil being bent on taking over the world? The news that her palace her childhood home was not the same level of glory it once was? She would hate him like all the other nations did. In a broken voice he replied.

"When she learns what has become of her beloved Russia she will probably leave me in shame, Italy. She knows her family was killed she saw that happen but she does not know what happened afterwards. The horrors my people and I had to endure. I am not the same man. She will hate me just as the rest of you do."

"We don't hate you…" America tied to say.

"No need to lie America. I am a scary man. I know that. I've been alone for most of my life and I know why that is. I would be a fool not to know at this point. Her family though, they loved me as one of their own. She and I loved each other in a way no other sentient being has since. Her death broke me, I was no longer capable of love or empathy. I stopped trying to fight for my people as my bosses forced them into starvation and death. I am not the proud strong Russia she loved. I am a husk…" Russia left it at that.

The other seven nations felt their hearts break a little. They had all been, except for Canada of course, guilty of treating Russia poorly because of his aura and his long string of evil bosses. They brought it up constantly not realizing that it was just as bad for him as it had been for them. None of them knew that he had lost his love in that revolution. America felt the guiltiest. He had spent 50 years in a "cold" war with the nation because he thought he was evil. It just seemed that he had forgotten that Russia had a boss. That it was his boss that forced him to do those things. It was then that he stood up and walked over to Russia to face him. HE knelt down and looked the man in the face.

"Dude I am super sorry. I just judged you for no reason other than that I couldn't see past my own nose at your own situation. Is there any way you can forgive me dude?" America asked.

"Da. In time we may become good friends." Russia replied with a forced smile.

His smiles didn't come naturally anymore. They were only forced. He had only smiled naturally with the old tsars and their families. His true smile had died with his Nastya. The girl who was now alive and sleeping in his lap.

"I think I know what she is Russia." Canada said as loudly as possible. It was thankfully one of the few times someone actually saw and heard him.

"What do you think she is, Canada?" Russia asked.

"Russia has General Winter in his country which is just a representation of the harsh winters that Russia has used as protection against foreign invaders. What if Anastasia represents something like that? She could represent Siberia, I mean you did find her here in the snow. She could just represent a political border inside your own country." Canada explained.

"That's a great idea bro! She could totally represent a geographical feature in Russia!" America said. "That would explain that she was reborn again. Since she represents part of him when the personification was born it took the form of the thing Russia loved the most."

It was then that Russia realized what she was. She was his princess alive once more but she was also the representation of the indomitable Russian spirit. His people had been through hell and back more than once. Whether by political struggles, terrible rulers or harsh environments his people continued to live and thrive in the harshness of their world. That was his Nastya, stubborn in the face of every situation.

"She is my spirit. I represent the people but she represents their hope." Russia said.

The nations, upon hearing this explanation, knew that it was true. Why she had been born now, no one knew but that didn't really matter. It was then that France realized he still had some things he could give to help. He had clothing from the time period. He kept all clothing that was in fashion never knowing when something would come back. He always wanted the actual vintage article when it did.

"Italy is wrong mes amis. That girl in Russia's arms is still a princess. I have the clothing for her at my home. She can dress as she was born too, if she wishes. We may not be able to bring back her power, her palace or her family but she is a princess. I believe that if she represents what you say then she will be as regal as she was born to be and she will rise again as her name suggests." France said passionately.

France loved a good love story and this was by far better than anything he could've imagined. This girl would continue to love Russia he knew. He also knew that she would be dressed regally like the Grand Duchess she was. Russia smiled a thank you. It was then that the servants came in letting everyone know that their rooms were ready.

Since the conference was a month long Russia had decided to hold it at one of his own homes. He had the guest rooms, which were never used, cleaned out and had each of the nations get one of their own. Russia picked up the girl in his arms and walked to his own bedroom. It was large and had enough room for three people. The other nations went to their own rooms. Russia laid down his princess. She looked so weak and frail, not unlike she had been the few years before her death. Life had been difficult for the Romanova's, the execution had not been surprising for the family. They had been in house arrest for some time before that. Anastasia had lost a lot of her glow when the war had been declared. She had cried for days and not even her beloved Ivan had been able to console her. She had tried to be happy for him but he knew that she hated the war. She had cried a lot after that.

She had been brought back to him as she had been before she had died. He quickly got into his pajamas and crawled in next to her. They had spent many nights like this in the years before she died. They had loved each other. Both of their first kisses had been shared together. She needed comfort and she got that from a few sources her favorite being her dog and Ivan himself. They had spent nights where she would sleep curled in a ball in Ivan's chest like a cat. Her father of course has not approved but he had never been able to stop her from coming into his room.

Ivan remembered a wonderful night when her father had discussed marriage between the two of them. They both knew how a marriage between a personification and a mortal would end but they also knew that Nastya would have it no other way. They had both agreed that unless some other man won her heart they would marry when she turned 18. They had not told her though. Ivan wanted Nastya to find a man she could grow old with. He had never had the chance to see her marry and have children. Ivan fell asleep stroking the beautiful red hair and thinking of the joy inside of himself at the fact that his beloved had returned.

The other nations had things on their mind. Who knew Russia had feelings? They all wanted desperately for Russia to be this way all the time. Suddenly his behavior made sense. How would they have reacted if their own people killed their true love? No wonder Russia had seemed so cold and depressed. He had no reason to be happy or friendly to anyone. They had only made the problem worse by isolating him from the world when he really needed people to cry with. Each country fell asleep trying to plan what they would do the next day.


	2. Chapter 2

Anastasia was woken up by soldiers. They told her to get dressed and follow them. Was this part of the plan to save the royal family? She dressed quickly into one of her nicer dresses that had jewels sewn inside. She had no idea where they were going and she wanted to be prepared. Ivan also liked this dress, he said it brought out her eyes. She called for her dog who jumped into her arms. She followed the soldiers down the stairs into the cellar. She saw the rest of her family there and she felt herself calm. The soldiers told her to sit in the chairs. She didn't mind doing that either, it was the middle of the night after all. She sat down and waited. Her dog fell asleep in her arms as she stroked it.

After sometime they heard banging on the door. She heard yelling on the other side. It was Ivan. She felt herself get worried Ivan sounded fearful. HE was begging for them to open the door to not do what they were going to do. He was pounding on the cellar door so hard the door was caving in. The soldiers panicked they fired. Her dog died and she saw her family go down. Her father and brother died screaming. Anastasia screamed. The pounding got fiercer and more desperate. Why am I not dead? She looked down and noticed that her dress was torn and that she was bleeding. The jewels had protected her. Her sister was also alive. The clung to each other begging for mercy. The men in fear began beating her with their guns despite her screams.

She was in so much pain. She was bleeding from her stomach and she felt blood begin to drip from her mouth. She was pushed to the floor and they began kicking her and beating her. Her sister stopped screaming. She started screaming for Ivan her strong beloved Ivan. The door burst open and the men turned around and fired at Ivan. She tried to sit up and stop them but she felt herself fall back and hit her head again. She hurt so much, she just wanted to die but her Ivan was so close. The kept firing at him at least she could hear. She was trying so hard to open her eyes to see her Ivan's face. The firing stopped and Anastasia was crying trying to fight. The butt of the gun crashed down on her and she felt no more.

Russia was desperately trying to wake up Anastasia. She was screaming at the top of her lungs for her father, for her mother, for Ivan. He tried to wake her up but she seemed in a trance. He knew what was happening, he knew what she was reliving and he wanted to stop her from seeing it. She kept screaming for it to stop and for Ivan to save her. Sometimes she begged invisible men to stop to have mercy. The other nations awoke to the screams and stood up in various degrees of dress to see what was causing the screams. They went to Russia's room to see Russia trying to shake the screaming Anastasia awake. He had tears streaming down his eyes. It was Japan who was able to awaken the girl. He walked up and slapped Anastasia across the face. She quieted instantly and the tears just flowed down her face.

"I am sorry I touched her. I thought it would awaken her" Japan said.

"What was she screaming about anyway dude? I couldn't understand a word she was saying." America asked quietly.

"She was asking them to stop killing her, begging me to come save her and crying for her dead family." Russia replied in a sad voice.

THE other nations looked down. They had all had experiences with pain and death. More than any being should have to deal with so they understood perfectly why she had been screaming. They felt a deep sadness that she had had to suffer in such a way. The nations each went up patted Russia on the back and murmured words of condolence or encouragement. Then they filtered out of the room one by one. Eventually Anastasia quieted but Russia was unable to sleep. He was wracked with guilt. He had beaten on that door till his hands were bloody trying to save them. He had been too late. She had died right before his eyes. He had been too late. He laid looking at the ceiling the rest of the night. Listening to the quiet cries of the one he had failed to save.

Anastasia woke up with the rising sun. She felt herself very weak after the dreams that had haunted her all night. She looked around to see her Ivan holding her. He looked as if he had not had any sleep at all. He had probably been trying to comfort her during her frightful night. She crawled out of his loose grasp and walked out of the room. He deserved a little rest and some breakfast. Anastasia's mind raced as facts went through her mind. She was 100 years in the future. She did not have any power here. She was just a normal person or rather abnormal person. She wasn't a princess anymore. Her father's lineage had ended that horrible night. She had no claim to the throne here. Not that she minded but that meant she should get used to the idea of it. People did not have to listen to her anymore because of her status. She had none. She did have Ivan though.

She wandered around looking at the walls trying to determine what they were made of. The house structure was foreign to her. She recognized the lighting as some form of electricity but it was more advanced than she understood. She eventually came to what she thought was the kitchen and waved down one of the servants.

"_Would you make something for Mr. Russia? I would like to bring him a breakfast."_ Anastasia asked in Russian.

The servant nodded and quickly made two plates of food she did not recognize. It looked like Kasha but in a form she didn't know. She brought the two bowls and utensils back to Russia's room along with two cups of tea. She did not feel hungry though. She wanted to do something. If she had been dead for nearly 100 years she was very much behind on her piano. She left Ivan's food next to him knowing he would wake up very soon at the smell. She left him to sleep and wandered around the house looking for a piano. She found one finally hidden away in a small room. She realized it was her piano. He had kept it! She smiled at the familiar grand piano. She sat down in the seat and opened the piano. It was covered in dust making her cough as it flew into the air.

What to play? Tchaikovsky! She could play some of those pieces. It had been a long time. She placed her fingers across the keys playing each one in different chords to make sure the piano was still in tune and playable. She warmed up her hands with simple hand exercises and then she placed her hands to begin playing some of her favorite pieces by that composer. He had died 9 years before she had been born but his pieces were still some of her favorite. Her hands flew across the keys.

She had left the door open to the room so the sounds of her playing wafted through the house. Russia was woken by the noise and smell of breakfast lying next to him. He smiled at the thoughtfulness of his wonderful Nastya. She had brought him breakfast despite her rough night. He sat up and grabbed his food to go to the piano where he knew she would be. He had not heard that piano played since she had died. He had found the piano undestroyed in the palace and had it removed before it could be stolen. He had it in his house for year letting it collect dust being unable to get rid of the thing. It was still in tune because he had someone make sure it was in pristine condition despite the fact he had been unable to even look at it without crying. He ate his food and watched her play feeling happy.

The other nations were awakened as well by their stomachs and the music. Who let Austria in? They thought. He wasn't supposed to be at a G8 meeting waking everyone up with is playing. They wandered over to the kitchens unwilling to tell Austria to stop because it would result in him yelling at them. His playing was actually quite good so they could just listen to it while they ate their meals. The house was cold so many nations had on coats during breakfast. America came in with his blanket wrapped around him unwilling to part with its warmth. They all sat at a table.

"Do you guys think she will be okay?" America asked.

"I don't bloody know! We personifications can deal with this kind of pain but human minds weren't mad to handle it! Does she still have the mind of the human she once was?" England said.

"Ja, if she has the mind of a personification then soon she will be able to deal with that kind of horror. As we all have learned to do." Germany said sadly.

"Who is playing the piano?" France asked wondering.

"It can't be Austria! Austria doesn't play Tchaikovsky." Italy said knowingly.

"Well the only two people who aren't here are Russia and Anastasia. It has to be one of them." America said.

"Hai, I agree with America. I think it is most likely the princess. Russia has never struck me as the musical type." Japan said.

It was then that the music changed. It wasn't a song any of them recognized but what really scared them was the voice that rang throughout the house. It was most certainly Russia's voice. That there was no mistaking but they had never before heard him sing. It was a Russian song that none of them knew but it was sung with love and bravado.

1.

Гори, гори, моя звезда.

Звезда любви приветная!

Ты у меня одна заветная,

Другой не будет никогда.

_2._

Сойдёт ли ночь на землю ясная,

Звёзд много блещет в небесах,

Но ты одна, моя прекрасная,

Горишь в отрадных мне лучах.

_3._

Звезда надежды благодатная,

Звезда любви волшебных дней,

Ты будешь вечно незакатная

В душе тоскующей моей!

_4._

Твоих лучей небесной силою

Вся жизнь моя озарена.

Умру ли я – ты над могилою

Гори, сияй, моя звезда!

Translation for my beautiful readers.

Shine, shine, my star,

Shine, affable star!

You are my only cherished one,

Another there will never be.

_2._

If a clear night comes down upon the earth

Many stars shine in the skies,

But you alone, my gorgeous one,

Shine in pleasant beams to me

_3._

O blessed star of hope,

The star of love of magic days,

You will be eternally unwithering

In my longing soul.

_4._

By the heavenly strength of your beams

My whole life is illuminated

And if I die, over my grave

Shine, shine on, my star!

Russia's voice was a light tenor. He sang the song to the piano playing that was clearly being done by Anastasia. The nations ate silently. They had no idea what to make of the singing Russia. This was so unlike the man they had known or thought they had known. America smiled at the feeling the song gave him. He wasn't sure but he felt like it was a love song. He spoke his thoughts.

"Dude's I bet 20 dollars that that song was a love song." America said.

"Oui, I agree despite the language barriers I know it is a love song. I am France after all." France said.

"It's bloody weird to hear that man sing though." England said,

"I think it is beautiful veee!" Italy said.

"Who knew Russia had talent man." America said appreciatively.

The nations nodded and listened to the ending of the song. When that song finished they heard laughter. After that they heard silence until both Anastasia and Russia walked in speaking in Russian.

"_I have a world conference meeting today. It will be very boring I think today would be a good day for you to catch up on the world. I have some things you can read. Anything you want to know this thing will show you. We call them computers. They have stored in them all the information you could ever possibly want. It will help you catch up on the world." _Ivan said.

"_That sounds wonderful! I could read while you have your meeting. I can just sit next to you and read about the world. You will be there to explain the things that I don't understand. Ivan that is a perfect idea for me today." _Anastasia said.

"_Very well then. I will show you how to use it so you can read all the information you want. We will start with the Great War that was going on before you died. Then after that we can move on. I must warn you, your beloved country has had a hard century. Cruel leaders and hard times. I don't want you to be caught off guard." _Russia said.

"_I knew the revolution would lead to hard times. My father knew, we both hoped it wouldn't but I am not surprised to hear that it did not work out for our people. WE should speak to the others now. They are staring at us." _Anastasia said.

"Hello gentlemen. I hope you are having a good morning." Anastasia

"Da, I hope that you were able to sleep well." Russia said with a genuine smile.

"DUDE, I HAD LIKE NO FREAKING CLUE YOU COULD SING!" America shouted.

"Of course Mr. Russia can sing! Russia is home to some beautiful music both classical and vocal. Mr. Russia is no exception with his musical ability," Anastasia said. "Also I am afraid I only recognize Mr. England and Mr. France. Would all mind introducing yourselves."

"Hey I am the heroic United States of America! You just need to remember that I am the hero of the world!" America shouted.

"I am Germany." Germany said,

"I am Italy. I love pasta!" Italy shouted

"I am Japan." Japan said bowing.

"I am Canada." Canada said quietly at the end of everyone else's introductions.

"Hello, I am trying to remain impartial since it is obvious you all have changed in 100 years but I must ask. The last I recall Germany, The Ottoman Empire and Austria Hungary were fighting against my people. I would hope that we are not but I wish to know." Anastasia asked.

"After your death Russia pulled out of the war and eventually I lost against the others in this room." Germany said sighing. "None of us are currently at war with one another. The purpose of the world conference we are having is to try and keep world peace."

"Thank you. I know none of you have any reason to treat me with any respect. I a woman with no title, land or status. I am probably worthless in this world." Anastasia said.

Now when she grew up that was true. Women weren't worth much without a good title, land or a man's name. The nations realized this all at the same time. She had no idea that women were no longer seen as beneath men. Civil right movements were unheard of in her mind. America was the first one to speak.

"You are totes right! The world has changed since you've been gone. One of the ways you need to understand is that woman are equal to men now. Like dude it doesn't matter if you're a boy or a girl! Titles don't mean much either now a days." America said.

"What I don't think I understand." Anastasia said.

"Anastasia. The world you dreamed of where women could rule the world and do things without a man is the world you live in now." Russia said looking her in the eyes.

"You mean it, Ivan?" Anastasia sad hopefully.

"You have much to read about." Ivan said smiling. "She will be staying with me during the meeting and she will be reading about what has happened in the last 96 years on my computer. She won't interrupt unless she has a question for me. I hope you are all okay with that."

"Sure dude! She represents Russia too! If she has any questions about the awesome America I will totally be here!" America said.

"I just hope she doesn't start hating us." Germany muttered under her breath.

Breakfast ended and all the personifications went into the conference room. Russia taught her how to use the basics of the computer. She was awed by the fact that she had the world at her fingertips. Ivan started her with a webpage that discussed important evens in 1918. It was a Russian webpage so I focused on evens in Russia. The revolution and such was the big deal. She felt her heart break slowly. She kept clicking on links that brought out more and more facts about what had happened to her beloved Russia. She learned that there was another great war. Worse than the last. She learned that Germany had a terrible thing called the Holocaust. She knew that nations had to do what their bosses commanded. She had seen her father tell Russia to do things he didn't want to do. Like go to war, Russia hadn't wanted to fight. But he had gone because her father commanded him. So she did not blame the man sitting across from him for that terrible thing.

Ivan had told her once that nations could feel when many of their people died. If that was true then Germany had suffered when his Jewish people were burned at the hands of his boss. She imagined that the memories hurt him as well. She learned the terrible things her country became. The Soviet Union. Her people starved and struggled under oppression from the leaders that took control. She moved around in history learning about how her people struggled. She also learned some happy things.

Man had been to the moon. SO many questions flooded her mind about the science of the world. Atomic bomb? A weapon of unimaginable power that continued to kill with radiation long after the bomb was dropped. How did that work? She barely looked up from the computer as she moved from subject to subject. He had taught her how to search for things on something called google. She types in words or ideas and learned. They had curse for diseases that killed many people. They had things called satellites that floated around the earth. They understood how the human body worked. So much knowledge!

Before she knew it, it was lunch time. She looked up to see Ivan staring at her with a worried expression.

"_Do you hate me know? For what I've done." _Ivan asked,

"_No, you told me once that a nation does what his boss commands. You did not hurt our people you were hurt yourself." _Anastasia replied

Ivan hugged her and gave her a lunch. They ate with the other nations and soon Anastasia began asking questions.

"How did we get to the moon? What was there? Did we bring anything back? Do we still go? Are there people on the moon?" She asked in quick succession.

The nations then explained, mostly America mind you, the space race. She was amazed at the idea. They moved onto other subjects like medicine and computers. She was surprised that most of the innovations she had read about had come from America. The nation gave off the impression of a loud and stupid man. That was clearly not the case if it was his country that produced such scientific wonders.

She also learned more about the countries themselves. Germany was a stoic man who seemed much too serious. Italy was a silly child and Japan was just as mysterious as she had imagined the country to be. Canada was quiet and invisible to most but Anastasia found him to be interesting nonetheless.

The meeting continued and Anastasi studied the cold war and other things for about thirty minutes until the countries began to argue. America was eating so much food and talking at the same time that England got frustrated. England started yelling and then France called him the black sheep of Europe. This caused fists to go flying. Italy was just humming while Germany rubbed his temples together. Anastasia put the computer on the table and walked out quietly. Ivan noticed but did not question where she was going.

On her face was a smile he had seen many times. It was a smile that meant she was going to do something devilish. Something wicked even. Her father was bound to be upset when that look graced her features. He sat back and watched the nations argue with increased anticipation. Moments later he saw her return with a few servants carrying a bunch of food items. In her arms was an open bag of flour. No one noticed as she got on the table and dumped the bag's contents onto the three fighting nations. Flour flew around the room completely coating France, England and America. The nations stopped arguing long enough to see Russia grab a pie from a tray strategically placed next to him. He threw the pie right into Italy's face. Russia started giggling uncontrollably at that point.

"Banana pie matches your hair well Italy." Russia said between laughs.

Which were cut short by Germany throwing more food his way. IT seemed Germany was a little defensive of his friend. America recovered out of his shock first and threw a burger at Anastasia which she quickly dodged. The food fight began in full force. Canada had enough maple syrup on his person to cover everyone in a thick layer. Anastasia was the dirtiest fighter. She had had the idea when they were fighting. The nations all seemed to have an oddly large amount of food on their person which kept the fight going for a while.

Germany with the help of Japan constructed an impromptu catapult which they then threw sushi, pasta and wurst out of. England was throwing his burnt scones at everyone. France was throwing crepes and other things. America had burgers and sloppy joe meat to throw. Russia threw the food that Nastya had provided for him. The meeting room looked like a warzone from a horror movie featuring England's cooking. When it finally ended everyone but Anastasia was covered in food like a war paint. She was only slightly dirty. She realized this once everyone calmed down.

She looked down at her dress and sighed. It had been the one she had died in but it was clean and free of holes. She shook slightly. She hadn't even realized that was what she had been wearing. It now had flour smudges on it. Russia's house had three full bathrooms so in a few rotations everyone but Anastasia was able to get into clean clothing. She was sitting in the living room waiting for each nation to get back once they were clean. She sat in her now sort of dirty heavy dress and thought about what she could wear. Russia came back last and seemed to realize the same thing.

"_Nastya, let's find you some clothing yes?" _Russia said waving her over in Russian.

"_I don't imagine you have any of my old dresses. I was surprised you kept my old piano." _Anastasia said standing up leaving the other confused nations sitting and talking.

"_That was not something I was able to save. We will have to settle for some of my smaller clothing. You used to wear my clothing all the time when you were little." _Ivan said smiling at the girl.

"_I was like five Ivan! I stopped doing that a long time ago! However your clothing does look a lot more comfortable than mine." _Anastasia admitted.

They stopped at the bathroom and Russia showed her how to use the shower to get the temperature she wanted. She was very happy with this new technology and new she would be taking many more showers. He showed her which one was for hair and body. She thanked him and proceeded to undress herself. This was a mammoth task that took quite a bit of time. She wasn't used to doing it herself but knew there was no one to help her do it. She certainly wasn't going to ask Ivan for help.

She did eventually get out of the dress, and her underclothing which she left rumpled on the floor. She turned the shower on and got the water very hot. It was amazing and she jumped in reveling in this new development in her life. She took a long shower only getting out when the water began to turn cold. Russia had come in at some point and left a few fluffy towels and some clothing to change into. She dried herself off and let her long dripping brown hair down not knowing what to do with it. Ivan had left an overly large gray shirt that had a sunflower on it, some newfangled underwear he probably had one of his servants get and some overly large pants that she had to tie tightly to her body. Overall she looked like a dripping girl drowning in her clothing. They smelled just like her Ivan so she didn't care.

She opened the bathroom door to be blasted by the cold air. Her wet head didn't make it any better. She walked down into the living room where she heard the nations talking about the food fight. She suddenly felt very small and unimportant. Her rich tight clothing had always given her a feeling of largeness or important-ness but now she was wearing overly large borrowed clothing. She took a deep breath and walked in. Ivan smiled and waved her over.

"Your hair is still dripping Nastya! You must be freezing get over here." He said pulling her into his arms lending him his warmth.

"I must admit this is the first time I ever thought I would see a princess in Russia's clothing." England said.

"I never thought I would see a girl in Russia's clothing." France added.

"Did you expect me to keep wearing that heavy dress?" Anastasia replied. "It wasn't very comfortable nor easy to move around in. Especially with all the things sewn into it."

"Why would you have anything sewn into your dress?" America asked confused.

"I have some of my jewels sewn into them for protection. That and it is the safest place to keep them. It makes the dress very heavy though." Anastasia answered with a smile.

"WOW THAT'S LIKE TOTTALLY AWESOME!" America shouted.

"I suppose. I do however like Ivan's clothes a lot better than that stuffy dress." Anastasia said snuggling into her country's body.

France looked at them and sighed. He could see the love between them. Russia was so very lucky to have found his love again. His mind went back to where it always went when he saw true love. His beloved Jeanne D'arc. She had died years ago and he had never loved again. He understood Russia very well now. He saw the look of pure uncovered joy on Russia's face.

"So I suppose we should find out what she is now huh?" England said.

"What do you mean?" Russia said protectively.

"Is she a personification or what?" England explained. "If she is a personification then we should introduce her to the world should we not?"

"How do you suggest we find out?" France asked curiously.

"Well there are a couple of ways. One we could kill her and if she comes back then she is a personification." England said.

"There is no way in hell we are doing that." Russia said his old scary aura returning full force.

"Or I could use magic. A simple spell will show us whether or not she is immortal." England said trying to look casual instead of fearful.

"Ivan calm down." Anastasia said climbing onto Russia's lap and looking him in the eyes. "No one is going to hurt me. You need to calm down." She said as she ran her fingers through his snowy white hair.

His aura vanished and she nodded and got back into her original position in his arms. When Ivan came back to reality he looked at England.

"I suppose the magic would not be too bad. All she has to do is drink the potion da?" Russia asked looking at the other nations who were trying to understand how the princess had calmed him so easily.

"Yes that's it." England said gruffly.

"Well we should do that then. Seeing as how you all are going home tomorrow we could visit you in a few weeks to administer the test." Russia said decidedly.

"That shouldn't be any problem at all." England agreed.

"So when's the wedding?" France asked with a wicked grin.

"Wedding?" Anastasia asked. "Who's getting married Ivan? Not one of the nations surely? You told me when I was younger the nations didn't marry." She finished accusingly.

"No one I know of is getting married Nastya. Who are you asking about, France?" Russia said with a warning glare in Francis' direction.

"Oh well that is where you are mistaken my dear princess! Nations can and do get married. In fact Austria and Hungary were married for quite a long time in the past. We just don't do it very often." France said ignoring Russia's glare.

Anastasia stiffened in Ivan's grasp. She sat up looked at her country and then at the rest of the room. Suddenly she yawned which confused the other nations. She got out of Russia's grasp.

"I am tired. I think I will head to bed for now. See you all in the morning." Anastasia said quickly turning around without looking back.

When she had left Russia's evil menacing aura returned immediately and he looked directly at France.

"Don't you dare insinuate that around her again, Francis. I wouldn't want anything unfortunate to happen to you. You do not know what marriage means to my Nastya and you should not speak where you are ignorant. Besides she would not want me, trust me on this." Russia said ending with a sad note.

"Are you blind Russia?" France demanded suddenly angry. "She loves you, you dense fool! You have been given a wonderful gift to see, touch and speak with your beloved once more. Ignore your insecurities for once and jump into head first. I know of all people what waiting too long will do."

Russia merely stared at the other nation. A mixed feeling of hurt and hope shown through his eyes. Italy looked up at the nation who had scared him for so long and suddenly had a memory flood into his mind. Holy Rome had died so many years ago. He stood up and walked over to face Russia with his eyes open.

"I remember my lost love every day with pain. No one can or will replace him but we were torn apart by war and desires. He wanted to become great and so he left. He was killed in his folly. I love him still. War took your princess from you once a long time ago. Something wonderful has returned her too you. Whatever it was that kept you apart then is gone now. Do not hesitate to grab onto her and never let go. She may not be ready for anything but friendship now but if your love is as true as I think it is then she will return to you." Italy said in a serious voice.

Germany felt as if someone had stabbed him in the heart. He had love Italy for a long time but he had never known Italy had lost someone like that. France had tears in his eyes from the memory of taking away Italy's love. There were few nations in this world who couldn't relate to the pain of lost love. Everyone seemed to forget however that Italy was an old nation with a painful history.

Italy said goodnight after that and went to his room to cry. The nations dispersed then to their rooms to think. France had said something jokingly that had opened up wounds for many of the immortal beings in the room. Tonight was a strange night. Germany did something strange instead of going into his own room he went directly into Italy's room and climbed into bed next to the crying nation.

America had knocked on England's door in tears. The door was opened by a red eyed England who was crying for the same reason America was. Without any words America ran into the others arms and they cried together. Canada ran into France's room and comforted him about the loss of Jeanne, speaking comforting words in French. Japan was the only nation to spend the night alone, staying late into the night recording the day's events trying to make sense of the changes going around.

Russia crept into his own room to see his beloved Anastasia sitting on the bed waiting for him. She had in her hand her old dress and was looking at it intently. Her hands tracing over the invisible wounds. Russia walked over and sat next to her waiting for her to speak.

"Why did you lie to me?" She asked simply.

"About the marriage?" He asked.

"Yes! You told me we could never marry! You nearly broke my heart." She rebutted angrily.

"Nastya. There were a few reasons. First if we had married I would have had to watch you age while I stayed the same. I would watch you die while I was still the same young Ivan. Second your father wanted you to marry someone who could grow old with you. The night I told you we couldn't marry I told you because it was the agreement your father and I had made. If you had not found anyone to marry by a certain age then we could wed but he wanted to do everything in his power to find someone your own age to marry." Russia explained.

"Did you want to marry me? Or did you see me as a child who couldn't understand. Because I knew what marrying you meant. I was a mortal begin who wanted to marry an immortal. Do you think I was so silly as to not understand what that meant?" She demanded.

"Of course I wanted to marry you Nastya! I was selfish. You must understand. I didn't doubt you knew but you were stronger than I. I was the one who would have to see you die. Your death destroyed me. I thought that if we were married I would never be able to deal with your loss. I was scared." Russia admitted with a tone of bitterness.

"My strong Ivan? My beloved Russia was scared? The man I remember scared away monsters and protected me with all his might! Oh Ivan I understand but you could have told me. I was scared too. I am still scared. I am terrified. I am sitting her looking at this dress wondering when it will happen again. I remember the screams of my family. I remember my sister begging for our lives. I feel weak and useless. I've been told that titles doesn't matter but that was all I had! What do I do now? My family is gone, I have only you and my memories. I know very little about this world. I am scared Ivan." She finished with her voice breaking.

He didn't know what to say. He merely pulled her into a tight embrace and kissed her head.

"Nastya. You are my everything. I am never going to let you go. Don't fear. I am here. Your strong Ivan is here. I will be here to protect and teach you. I am not going to fail you a second time. You have everything you need to be perfect. You don't need a title to be loved by me or anyone. You are Anastasia. Do not doubt yourself my beloved." Russia said holding her tightly.

When she said nothing he just laid down with her on top and grabbed the blankets so that they were covered in warmth. She snuggled her still wet head into his chest and curled into a small ball. Eventually they were spooning with Anastasia in a little ball and Ivan surrounding her with strength. She waited for him to fall asleep and then ever so carefully climbed out of bed. She went into the hallway and into the bathroom. She turned the light on and looked into the mirror.

Standing before was someone she didn't recognize. No fancy dress. No family behind her. No dog in her arms. Her hair was down in crazy ringlets and curls instead of in a fashionable up do. She had no makeup on. No jewelry. No cheeky smile or daring plans. The joy in her eyes was gone. The memories of her death echoed in her mind and she began to shake. It was at that point when she began to feel something else as well.

Suddenly she was on the ground in the snow feeling starved. Then she was working in a factory under a harsh taskmaster. Then she was being taken to jail. She kept flitting into new people. New experiences. Each painful. In one she was a woman who was crying over the grave of her child. In another she was a young orphan boy trying to fend off starvation. In one she was a young man about to go into a war he did not believe in. In another she was a school girl being bullied. In another she was a woman who was waking up in the hospital after a car accident. She was a doctor telling a patient they had a few months to live. She would be in their minds and bodies for a moment and then she would got to the next. Despite the brief contact she felt everything they felt and thought what they thought.

Suddenly she felt herself on the bathroom floor. She was curled up on the linoleum feeling weak. What had happened to her? Ivan had said that nations could feel and understand her people but she had not just been in the minds of Russians. She had traveled the world or at least she thought she had. She was breathing hard and feeling like fainting. She pushed herself up and climbed onto the toilet seat.

The sudden change in position made her feel violently ill so she quickly fell to the floor again. She concentrated on breathing and finally felt her heart beat begin to normalize. She sat up again more carefully and was thrown into another person's mind. She was in France this time just down the hall crying over lost love, then she was in Italy doing the same. Then she flew into a human she didn't know who had just had his heart broken. Then in a person who was going through a painful medical treatment. Then she was in a girl who had fallen out of a tree and broken her arm. Then a boy who had just been molested. Then into another and another.

So much pain it was overwhelming to her. Then she was back in her own body on the cold linoleum again. Was she hallucinating? Was she dying again? She sat up quickly and ignoring the feelings of nausea and dizziness ran into the bedroom. She nearly jumped on top of Ivan and grabbed hold of him. He woke up and saw the fear in her eyes. She was back into another person's mind before she could explain anything to him.

Russia however needed no explanations. He could see by her eyes what was happening. Personifications had many powers. One of which was the ability to be able to know the lives of their citizens. When you first become a nation your mind begins to change and you start using your powers randomly. She was going through the first stages. She was flitting into the minds of people during their weakest moments without her control. It was a scary process that most nations went through for a few days after they become independent.

Suddenly she was thrashing in his arms and he knew she was in a terrible place. It would end eventually but for now it was a terrible experience. Ivan knew now there was no need for them to test to see whether or not she was a personification. She was going through their struggle right now. He picked her up bridal style and carried her into the dark kitchen. He turned the lights on and rummaged through one of his cabinets until he found what he was looking for.

He pulled out the bottle of sleeping medication. It was a very strong pill that would knock him out for many hours. He took it very rarely but hopefully this would clam her mind enough to stop the visions. He reread the instructions and pulled out one pill and a glass of water slowly using the only free hand he had.

He carried the pill, water and girl back into the room and laid her down. He waited for her to come back into her own bod to make her take the medication. It happened eventually and she saw him and started to cry and beg for him to help. He wanted to comfort her but quickly pushed the pill into her open mouth and forced her to swallow it by making her drink the water. When that was done he grabbed her and held her.

"Sunflower. It will stop soon. I am sorry this is happening to you. It is something that happens when you become a personification. Be strong for me Nastya. I will be here with you." He whispered as she was pulled back into another round of visions.

In about 20 minutes the pills took effect and she stopped struggling in his arms. He knew she was still probably going to go into others minds but at least now she wouldn't hurt herself and maybe it wouldn't be as intense. He held her through the night not dozing off just in case she woke and needed him. The morning came and he heard the other nations starting to walk around. He waited until he heard them all in the kitchen eating that he left Anastasia quickly.

He was sure he looked like crap but it didn't matter. The nations were laughing after their stressful night but stopped instantly when they saw Russia's haggard face.

"Russia! Dude what happened?" America demanded.

"My Nastya started mind jumping last night. It was really bad. She bruised her head a few times before I woke up. I think she was in the bathroom when it started. She managed to wake me up between one of the jumps. She is still passed out right now." Russia said exhausted.

Every nation in the room cringed at the reminder of their own experience. It was not something that you could prepare for. England sighed. He had hoped that this girl hadn't been a personification but something else entirely. There was no denying it now however. The question became who she represented. A new micro-nation? Something else entirely? Why had she been brought back instead of a new being? So many questions. There was really only one person you could ask.

China. He was the oldest living nation and he would probably be the one to know what was going on.

"We need to contact China. He is the oldest if anyone knows what is going one it would be him." England said.

"Da I agree. If one of you would contact him and give him the news for me I would be most happy. I have to help her get through this. We should have another meeting in about a month to decide what we should do." Russia said.

"I totally agree! We should have it in my country dudes! I could totally make it themed and invite some of the other nations. The girl ones. Since she is a personification it would be good to introduce her to peeps like Hungary. That and I could give her some science tours since she seemed so interested in it." America said excitedly.

"What a fun idea, America! I think we could all bring things for the new personification. I could bring her pasta veeee!" Italy said excitedly.

The nations began to plan as they left. Russia had a quick idea and ran out of the house to wave Germany over.

"Germany. I have a favor to ask." Russia said the words sounding foreign in his mouth.

"Ja?" Germany asked confused.

"You are familiar with dogs da?" Russia asked.

"Yes, I own quite a few. Why do you ask?" Germany replied.

"I would like to talk to you about getting a dog." Russia said secretly.


End file.
